Sentence compression relates to identifying a given sentence consisting of a plurality of terms, and determining a subset of the terms that may be utilized as a compressed version of the sentence. Machine sentence compression generally relates to the automatic compression of natural language sentences to determine a compressed version of a sentence that is grammatical and/or that preserves certain information from the uncompressed sentence.